fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa MM Characters Announced! Merry Christmas!
I was going to save this for later, but I think that I'll go ahead and tell you who's going to be in Danganflipa MM! But, I'll reveal one character + talent per day starting on Christmas Day. Also, I already have planned out the victims, the killers, the executions, the survivors, and the mastermind. Roy is the main protagonist of Danganflipa MM. His talent is the Ultimate Delivery Boy. He's not too basic, though... he's actually pretty popular with the other guys his age. He's not anything too special, but he's very determined and persistent, which is the key to being a delivery boy. However, he's used to having emotional breakdowns whenever he remembers a traumatic memory. He has to overcome his past and find the truth alongside everyone. Perri's talent is the Ultimate Cyclist. She is a cheerful girl who wants to become friends with everyone, even the non-friendly students. She enjoys exercising and wants to help the environment. She's quite assertive, and demands that the students be energetic, because she lives by the motto that "energy makes the world go 'round." Her pet bluebird, Tart, follows Perri around and often stays on top of her hat. Brody's talent is the Ultimate Sketch Artist. He is an antisocial guy who has often been the victim of bullying. He has nerdy hobbies, but refuses to admit it. He has good intentions, but because he doesn't talk very much, he can often be seen as rude. Brody's dream is to become more confident. Kayla's talent is the Ultimate Actress. She is quite respected among her fellow classmates. Although she seems to demand class and order all the time, Kayla seems to love the idea of a normal girl's life, and doesn't mind kicking back and chilling with some snacks in her free time. She learned many valuable lessons as an actress; becoming many different and unique characters taught her the beauty of life, and she often talks about it a lot. Taylor's talent is the Ultimate Gamer. He is never seen worried. He's always in a positive mood, and tries to get along with everyone, although he can be quite shy. He has a tendency to be a bit too carefree, to the point where he is flat out unreliable. He enjoys gaming quite a bit, and excels at retro games the best. Taylor shares a talent with Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 2, so he'll be important to the story. Scarlett's talent is the Ultimate Vocalist. She is the lead singer of the popular ska-punk band Scarlett and the Shakers. She is dating her bandmate Rudy, who plays bass guitar in the band. Scarlett often has to raise her voice to the other students. She can be playful, and she teases most of the male students. She hates it when people slack off, so she doesn't get along well with Taylor or Kayla. Rudy's talent is the Ultimate Bassist. He plays bass guitar in the popular ska-punk band Scarlett and the Shakers. He is dating the band's lead singer Scarlett, and spends most of his time with her. He constantly says that he "doesn't do formal," and is always friendly with the other students. He can lose his cool sometimes and get angry fast, but Scarlett makes sure that he stays the great guy he is. Koilee's talent is the Ultimate Phytologist. She calls herself a friend to all living things and enjoys studying biology, but she is most fascinated in phytology, the study of plants. She can be seen as a hippie, and because of this, becomes good friends with Perri over their environmental views. She loves candy, but despite her sweet exterior, she can be quite savage and will roast anyone. Robby's talent is the Ultimate Fisherman. He became a deckhand on a small shrimp boat at age 15, until a bad storm sent him off to an uncharted island, where he spent three years surviving alone before Captain Cori saved him. During those three years, he crafted his own fishing line and taught himself how to catch fish. On the island, he slowly grew mentally insane and he now talks like a pirate, and tries to lead the group to do his bidding, although he has good intentions. Willow's talent is the Ultimate Poet. She is very soft-spoken and enjoys reading and writing. Her favorite genres are suspense, thriller, and horror. She only opens up to people who she considers as her friends. Everyone else gets a taste of the darker side of Willow; she talks in a dark manner and can often make death threats, but this is just a self-defense mechanism as she has one of the kindest hearts in the group. In spite of what you may think, she found her love for sweets when she became a cupcake chef at Papa's Cupcakeria. Nick's talent is the Ultimate Whitewater Rafter. He's the youngest one out of the group; he skipped two grades in school, so technically, he shouldn't be in high school. Nick likes to flirt with the other girls; although this makes him seem like a pervert to the boys, his heart's in the right place. He often tries to lighten the mood with a random comment or a joke, even when he knows that they can end up in complete failure. Although he seems to be quite clumsy, he has an intelligent mind and he is very dedicated to his talent. Boomer's talent is the Ultimate Daredevil. She has been training to be a daredevil ever since she was little. Now, Starlight City watches in awe whenever Boomer performs dangerous stunts. She isn't exactly friendly, and refuses to become close friends with anyone, but she can be reliable at times. She can be dismissive to anyone who annoys her as well. Her motto is, "Don't reach for the stars, but reach for what's beyond them." Sarge Fan's talent is the Ultimate Mascot. Teachers and faculty call him the pride of Oniontown High because of his enthusiam (and borderline-obsession) when it comes to school spirit. He legally changed his name to Sarge D. Fan, but people just call him Sarge for short. Next to onions and blueberries, Sarge's favorite thing is smiles and positivity... but most of the time, he doesn't have either of those. He usually acts aloof towards the other students, but he's a kind person at heart. When he feels that the moment is right, he becomes loud and energetic as a way of making people smile again. He can be quite the troublemaker, and has has trouble with the police more than once. Nevada's talent is the Ultimate Jeweler. She has a bubbly personality and enjoys kicking back and relaxing. However, Nevada can also be very serious. She can be quite the busybody, as she organizes most of Calypso Island's activities, and sometimes she helps out her sister, Utah, with her tours. Nevada likes to make jokes towards other people, but since she is a genuinely nice person, she often takes the jokes back out of embarassment for what she just did. Green Mask's talent is the Ultimate ???, or in other words, his talent is not revealed at the beginning. He refuses to tell others his talent and his name, so he goes by the alias "Green Mask" because of his absurd mask. Despite what you may be thinking, Green Mask is actually quite helpful when he isn't in one of his moods. He becomes good friends with Roy and Trishna, and helps out during most of the trials. He is very smart, mature, and mysterious, but is also passive. He doesn't care when others suspect him of being the mastermind of the Killing School Transfer. Trishna's talent is the Ultimate Blogger. She was planned to be the secondary protagonist of this story, but I changed my mind, and now she'll be the "best girl" of the story. Trishna works at the Fashion Flambé in Whiskview Mall, and found her love for fashion there, so she created a blog called "The Trendiful Tangerine," which has recently gotten very popular once Flip's Peak Academy noticed her. She looks to be a bit shy at first but once you get to know her, she's very cheerful and supportive. No matter how depressed or self-conscious she might feel, she always wants to keep a smile on her face. Her favorite things are Tangerine Pop, upcycling, reading, and sleeping (she does a lot of the last two in the story) RoyBCU.png|Roy, Ultimate Delivery Boy Perri.png|Perri, Ultimate Cyclist Brody.png|Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Kayla.png|Kayla, Ultimate Actress Taylor.png|Taylor, Ultimate Gamer Scarlett.png|Scarlett, Ultimate Vocalist Rudy.png|Rudy, Ultimate Bassist Koilee.png|Koilee, Ultimate Phytologist Robbycleanup.png|Robby, Ultimate Fisherman Willow.png|Willow, Ultimate Poet Nick-Style B.png|Nick, Ultimate Whitewater Rafter Boomer.png|Boomer, Ultimate Daredevil Sarge fan.png|Sarge Fan, Ultimate Mascot Nevada.png|Nevada, Ultimate Jeweler greenmask.png|Green Mask, Ultimate ??? Trishna.png|Trishna, Ultimate Blogger Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Transfer? Roy, Ultimate Delivery Boy Perri, Ultimate Cyclist Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Kayla, Ultimate Actress Taylor, Ultimate Gamer Scarlett, Ultimate Vocalist Rudy, Ultimate Bassist Koilee, Ultimate Phytologist Robby, Ultimate Fisherman Willow, Ultimate Poet Nick, Ultimate Whitewater Rafter Boomer, Ultimate Daredevil Sarge Fan, Ultimate Mascot Nevada, Ultimate Jeweler Green Mask, Ultimate ??? Trishna, Ultimate Blogger Category:Blog posts